


Girl Crush

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know why okay, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vasquez doesn't have a first name, general danvers, lexstra - Freeform, so here it's Angela, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's karaoke night at the bar and the gang has all showed up at Kara's behest. Only someone is feeling a little jealous and needs to let them know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have looked high and low for Agent Vasquez's first name and cannot find it so for me it's Angela, I don't know why it just is.

Vasquez slides into the booth beside Alex, “This is the best idea that sister of yours has had in awhile.”

Alex chuckles, “You’re telling me. Now if she would just show up.”

“Twenty bucks says Astra is with her.”

“Nope, not that gullible, even for you, babe,” Alex tells the other agent with a grin. “Astra is always with her. My bet is on Cat, Lucy and Siobhan being with her.”

“Surely she wouldn’t.”

A nod towards the door is Alex’s initial response, “Oh she would.” Vasquez’s attention is drawn to where Alex is looking, “Oh god, she even brought James and Winn.”

“Don’t look now but there’s a bigger surprise bringing up the rear.”

“Hank,” Alex says with a slight chuckle, “oh this could get good.”

Lucy makes it to the table first, sliding in on Vasquez’s free side, “Please make them stop,” she pleads instantly.

“Make who stop what?”

Only then does the argument of whether  _ Star Wars _ or  _ Star Trek  _ is better reach the two agents, “No,” Alex says instantly, glaring at Kara, “you did not start this argument on the way here.”

“She started it at CatCo,” Cat tells Alex, moving into the spot on Alex’s free side, leaving everyone else to the chairs on the other side of the table and the booth on the other side of Lucy. “And it has endured, including -”

“No, Winn you’re wrong -”

“Is that Carter?” Alex questions after spotting the phone in Kara’s hand where the voice is emanating from.

Vasquez chuckles, “Did you expect her not to involve him?”

Alex shrugs as Vasquez drops her head to Alex’s shoulder, “Usually she only involves him in the debates he’s present for.” Bouncing the other woman’s head from her shoulder Alex grins, “Ang, you can support yourself, I don’t need to do it for you.”

“Must the two of you constantly flirt?” Astra demands then moves to the bar abruptly without awaiting a response.

“What’s eating her?” Alex questions.

Cat glances at the woman beside her, “You are truly as oblivious as your sister sometimes, Alex.”

“And just what does that mean, Tiny Cat?”

“Nothing,” Kara says suddenly before Cat can answer.

Before Alex can question further the emcee clears their throat at the front of the bar, “Ok, guys, welcome to karaoke night. We’ve got a real treat for our first performance. She’s been a regular here for the past month or so, please welcome Astra to the stage.”

“Kara, what is Astra doing?” Hank questions suddenly.

“Her usual Saturday routine as far as I know.”

Everyone’s eyes turn to the stage, “So this isn’t one of my normal songs,” Astra says, “but I need to get this message across to someone and I had to change the lyrics a little to do it.”

As the music starts Lucy looks at Kara, “She’s not.”

“Apparently she is.”

“All of you shut up,” Alex says suddenly, eyes completely focused on Astra, “I wanna hear her sing.”

_ I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but _

_ I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down _

_ I got it real bad, want everything she has _

_ That smile and the midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now _

 

_ I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you _

_ I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume _

_ I want her short brown hair, I want her magic touch _

_ Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much _

_ I got a girl crush, I got a girl crush _

 

_ I don’t get no sleep, I don’t get no peace _

_ Thinkin’ about her under your bed sheets _

_ The way that she’s whisperin’, the way that she’s pullin’ you in _

_ Lord knows I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind _

 

_ I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you _

_ I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume _

_ I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch _

_ Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much _

_ I got a girl crush _

 

_ I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but _

_ I got a heart rush, it ain’t slowin’ down _

Astra’s eyes remain trained on Alex the whole time she sings, “Hey, Alex,” Vasquez says when Astra finishes singing, “go kiss that woman before I allow myself to believe that was for me and go do it myself.”

“That wasn’t -”

“Alex, open your eyes. Go kiss my aunt and shut your face,” Kara says, “you both want it.”

Alex sighs but slides from the booth since Cat has moved from the spot beside her into Kara’s lap, “You’re all wrong,” she says but moves towards Astra anyway.

Vasquez leans towards Kara slightly, “Thank you so much for inviting me to this.” She grins, “How’d you know it would work?”

Kara laughs, “Because Aunt Astra is so jealous of your relationship with Alex I knew it was only a matter of time before she lost it.”

“You have to quit playing matchmaker,” Siobhan says from her spot leaning against Winn’s shoulder.

“Why?” Kara questions, glancing over to where Astra and Alex are leaning against a wall by the stage, lips locked in a heated kiss. “That plan worked out and so did the one that got you and Winn together.”

“Luck,” Lucy says.

“Says the woman who helped me plan them,” Kara says with a pointed look.

Lucy bounces up from the booth, “Okay, my turn.”

“Chicken,” Kara calls as Lucy rushes for the stage, passing Alex and Astra who have pulled away from one another’s lips and are making their way back to the table, hands entwined. “Told you so,” Kara tells her sister simply while Alex slides back into her seat in the booth.

“Shut up, Kara,” Alex mutters. Vasquez drops her head back to Alex’s shoulder, “You like making her jealous, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Vasquez says with a grin while glancing over at Astra.

“Angela,” Astra says carefully, “I like you, I do but this is my human.”

Kara watches, expecting her sister to protest the statement, Alex has never let anyone claim her in such a way and Kara has always been sure she never would. “I may be your human,” Alex says, leaning over to press a kiss to Astra’s neck, “but you have to share me with other humans too, Astra.” She grins, “And Ang is my friend, I behave with her the same way I do with Kara and Cat.”

Astra sighs, “Fine,” she glances around Alex, “but I’m watching you, Angela.”

Vasquez laughs, “I expect nothing less, Astra.” The Kryptonian glares slightly when the DEO agent still doesn’t remove her head from Alex’s shoulder but says nothing else, instead turning to watch Lucy on the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write something with Astra working with the DEO and jealous of another Agent who is too familiar with Alex ? (Or anything with a jealous Astra actually)


End file.
